


公开的秘密

by Luckymumu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckymumu/pseuds/Luckymumu
Summary: 1. 公式光X水晶公2. 一个水晶公不小心中了神奇魔法的沙雕色情故事3. 强♂制♂休♂息
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 71





	公开的秘密

  
当收到写有“水晶公超负荷工作数日且不听劝阻变本加厉”的信件时，光之战士气得把搓到一半的魔银块捏成粉末。此举吓坏了等待验收的伊修加德人，他浑身冒冷汗，像卖了兑水葡萄酒的亏心酒吧老板一样赔笑着凑近，问光之战士阁下需不需要喝点热奶茶稍事歇息，别动肝火，旁边打地基的工人差点尿裤子。  
光之战士脸黑得堪比监工头的心，但和无辜群众发脾气向来不是英雄的作风，他迅速整理情绪，把攥在手里的银粉尘撒在脚边。他放下锤头收起锉刀，郑重地走到重建工作监管负责人身边，一展光之战士的亲切和友好，重重拍了拍他的肩：“我要请假。”  
“好，没问题，随便请，您多保重！”  
据传闻，英雄离开的当日，晴朗多日的库尔札斯毫无征兆地降下场暴雪，气温跌入冰点，群山之都转瞬天寒地冻。经历过灵灾的老人跪倒在圣雷马诺大圣堂内，连声哀嚎是第八灵灾降罚于人。以圣堂的传教士为起点，不详的顾虑一传十十传百，莫须有的谣言搞得城内人心惶惶，终日不得安宁，重建工作也被迫停工。艾默里克·德·博雷尔望着满城狼藉心急如焚，甚至忘记在红茶里加两勺枫糖。  
  
光之战士披星戴月，斗篷上的霜雪尚未化尽就赶回了水晶都。抵达时夜色浓重，城内万籁俱寂，只有希尔科斯之塔不分昼夜倔强地闪烁着微光，似乎在暗示塔的主人此刻仍在深处的书房中埋头苦读，全然不顾身体是否能吃得消。  
临别前刚强调过要注意休息劳逸结合，这人怎么就是学不乖。  
水晶塔外的守门人已经下班回家，光蹑着脚潜进观星室，贴墙前行，把耳朵贴在深虑室的门扉上，如愿听到里侧模糊不清的言语声。门果然是反锁的，英雄不屑地撇嘴，区区羸弱门锁自然是拦不住他的，手腕稍加用力，钥匙孔里的搭扣便发出一声痛苦悲鸣，断成两截。  
刺鼻的酸味迎面而来，是炼金工艺管特制的黑夜药水的气味，想起那段不详的回忆，英雄打了个寒噤，踢开脚边的空药瓶。水晶公正全神贯注于白圣石的研究工作，进展并不顺利，他苦恼地抓耳挠腮，不时单方面同昏昏欲睡的恩莫族隐者拜克·拉各嘀咕几句英雄听不懂的晦涩理论。羽毛笔尖划过牛皮纸枯黄的表面刷拉作响，完全没注意门锁被不速之客单手破坏，更没意识到暴徒就站在自己身后，相隔不足半步远。  
按光的计划，他会从后抱住水晶公的腰，摁住双腕，堵住口鼻，不给他留下任何反抗或诡辩的机会，直接扛回悬挂公馆反锁三天三夜，喝水吃饭都要在他本人下监督完成。规划好路线，光躲在阴暗处，向拜克·拉各做了个噤声的手势，展开臂，还未扑上去，就听到水晶公晶莹的右臂方向传来玻璃破碎的脆响。  
转而一声雷鸣巨响，震得光耳膜嗡鸣不断，他没有顾忌自己的安危，健步冲上去把水晶公拽到怀里检查伤势。  
“英、英雄？”水晶公怯生生的呼唤在耳畔回荡，红眸中写满不解。  
光低头去看，发现那条臂膀外罩着层灰白粉尘，用手掸掉，水晶表面毫发无伤。光恍然大悟，原来只是魔法失败产生的微型爆炸，他明明见过无数次咏唱失败的黑魔法师，充其量只是被冲击力掀翻，此番失态真的有些没见过世面。  
“咳，小心点。”光尴尬地清喉，现在计划被中途打断，他一时不知进退。要么直截了当说明来意，要么二话不说绑人离开，前者以他的口才很可能说不过水晶公，后者担心夜晚巡逻的卫兵受惊吓。  
一无所知的水晶公靠在英雄怀里，阔别已久的恋人身上带着冰雪融化的泥土气息，令他倍感安心，又碍于还有别人在场，不敢太过放肆，只好任由英雄摆布。“我记得你上次离开说有事忙，我以为会分开一段时间……”  
“提前办完了。”光撒了个小谎，“倒是你，听说好几天没休息，怎么这么不让人省心？”  
“没、没有的事，我休息过！”水晶公明显是准备迷惑视线，赖账不认。  
“那你说，上次睡觉是什么时候？”  
“半天前。”  
骗子两个字还没骂出口，英雄竟依稀在水晶公白皙的右脸侧看到一串字符闪过，字符转瞬即逝，颜色轻淡，很难全部看清，只有较为简洁的数字三没能逃过一劫。英雄若有所思地挠下巴，疑惑一并脱口而出：“三？”  
水晶公耳尖微颤，尾巴不安地在裙袍下摇晃，黑色绸缎如波浪般翻滚着。他的视线从英雄身上偏移，倾斜向下望着脚背，上扬的唇线都比以往要僵硬许多。他哈哈干笑，欲盖弥彰的气氛随笑声变得愈发浓重：“英雄不要乱讲，我怎么会三天没有休息……”  
“我没说你三天没休息啊……”英雄撇眉，思索片刻后像是意识到了什么，他不断靠近，水晶公连连后退，直到后背抵在墙上，英雄则以双臂封死了退路。  
“拉哈，你当真三天没休息吗？”英雄语气轻柔，目光却无比锐利，吐息间透着寒意，仿佛把库尔札斯的风雪一并带在了身边。  
无路可逃的水晶公紧贴墙壁，想靠下滑来躲避英雄的追问，却被英雄看穿，揽住腰，桎梏在怀中动弹不得。无奈下，水晶公只好哑笑作答：“哈哈，三天，怎么可能……”  
话音未落，细入毫芒的字迹重新浮现在脸庞上，这次英雄提前做好了准备，再微不足道的线索也逃不掉他的眼睛。以艾欧泽亚文撰写的清秀字迹无疑出自水晶公之手，并非于书卷间，而是显现在脸上，又好笑又诡异。光捧起水晶公的脸，拇指轻抚侧颊，数秒前，这处皙白的肌肤确实清晰印有“是的”二字，简直像在替这具不坦率的身体的主人回答问题一样。  
事情蹊跷，只是一次实验并不能说服英雄，他发出声耐人寻味的叹息：“拉哈，说实话，你不累吗？”  
水晶公偏头，枕在英雄的掌心：“不累。”  
仿佛在控诉水晶公的虚假，一个累字赫然浮上脸庞。  
事已至此，对各类因魔法失误而引发的神秘事件了然于心的光之战士明白了。皮肤表面的字句并非错觉，而是先前施展错误而产生爆炸的刻写魔法对水晶公本人造成了影响，阴错阳差中将他的内心想法推出水面，以文字形式展现于他人面前。  
说来可笑，对别人无伤大雅的小差池对水晶公却是致命麻烦。这位百岁贤者莫名固执，表面上坦诚接受别人的好意，甚至许下承诺，背地里却像苦行僧一样刻苦，吃亏了也记不住教训，行动前根本不去考虑身边他人会有多么担忧。英雄并不想展现出对恋人的不信任，每次也只好把忧愁和责备藏在心底无处宣泄，这次倒是难得有些通透开旷的爽快感。  
或许这次意外事故能让他有些改善吧。英雄在心里许下心愿，拦腰把水晶公扛在肩头，小心绕过熟睡多时的拜克·拉各，通过捷径奔往位于悬挂公馆的私人寝室。  
“好好休息，别动花心思。”  
冲进房间，光也不多言，转手把水晶公扔到床上，紧接着打开抽屉，甩来一套干净被褥，语气坚决地像是发号施令。水晶公仍处在懵懂不解的状态，他把带有肥皂淡香的棉被紧抱在怀里，望向英雄的委屈眼神像是打碎花瓶等待降罚的无辜孩童。  
光清楚自己动作粗暴了些，但是心里实在太着急，生怕眼前的爱人因为过度疲惫而晕厥倒地，甚至丧失性命。多日不在水晶都过夜，房间里清冷萧条，睡着容易着凉，幸而柴火充足，光点燃篝火，木柴爆裂的脆响打破沉寂，暖红火光也为夜晚镀上了温情。他看了眼脸埋在枕头间无动于衷的水晶公，重重叹口气，也坐在床沿边。  
“怎么，难道有什么话想和我说？”  
水晶公眨眨眼，欲言又止地叼着唇：“不……没什么特殊的……”  
“真的吗？”  
光向来觉得，面前这位少年模样的红发猫魅像一团柔软的、没有确切形状的雾，只有用言语叩问过，手掌爱拂过，嘴唇亲吻过之后，乳色雾气才肯迟迟散开。然而这次，英雄不需要煞费苦心猜测水晶公言语后的真心，浮在脸颊的文字让所有的秘密都暴露在天穹下，再无隐瞒。  
拥抱我。  
光遵从指令靠近水晶公，闻嗅吞吐着他身上慵懒的书卷气息，隔着衣料的心跳鼓点般震耳。英雄突然的亲近让水晶公浑身紧绷，但没有推开他，反而接受了他的胸怀，并将手搭在对方双肩加深了拥抱。连日的疲惫如在暖春中溶解的寒冰，一扫而尽，沿着屋檐涔涔流到郊外。  
人总是贪婪的，有了第一步就会想要更多，水晶公也不例外。裸露肌肤上的文字需求不断切换，水晶公食髓知味地攀援在英雄肩头，身体紧贴，无意间随内心之做出反应。耳廓乖顺地垂下，让英雄长茧的掌心可以揉过每一根软毛；稍微歪头，脖颈分明的曲线一览无遗，星点吻痕擦燃情火，尾尖蓬松舒展开，欲拒还迎地圈住恋人的手腕，引导他攥住根部随意把玩。  
水晶公早已在爱抚下软了腰，他抿着唇，竭力不因为恋人的玩弄而发出喟叹和呜咽。他越是隐忍着快乐，心间的杂念越是汹涌，要求也愈发贪婪暧昧。光低头与他接吻，舌尖撬开齿贝舔舐着两颗尖锐犬齿，唾液粘稠的水声从唇瓣间溢出。晶莹水线在双唇分离后仍将两人紧密相连，水晶公不满足地轻舔唇角，吞咽唾液，红色眼底荡漾着水波，染上红晕的侧颈上浮出一行小字。  
想做爱。  
光又吻上来，手埋在水晶公腿根试探，顺势推着他向后仰倒，一起落入柔软整洁的床上。光不得章法地撕扯开短裤，长袍松垮挂在身上未能全部褪去，便迫不及待地用手控制住水晶公的欲情。半勃起的阴茎很快给出直白的反应，稍做套弄就烫热挺硬起来，两颗阴囊坠在下面，一同被英雄捧在掌中挑逗。  
两人已经多日没有肌肤接触，身体生涩敏感也是难免，光察觉到怀中人止不住地发颤，便明知故问：“怎么，难道不想继续了？”  
水晶公哽住了，他摇头，推开恋人的怀抱，调整姿势跪趴在床上，纤细手指勾住英雄腰际的皮带。“我、我想为你……”水晶公含着话语，自持如他总是很难亲口说出那些表示欲情的低俗词语，只会用动作来模糊地表达，现在想要用唇舌舔舐恋人阴茎的渴求全写在脸上，新鲜的露骨感让光也硬了起来，他点头，靠坐在床边，毫无羞赧地分开腿。  
默许让水晶公兴奋地摇尾巴，他像等待远征勇者归来的温顺妻子，为英雄宽衣解带，卸下带着体温的衣服，男人饱满威武的躯体从针织物中显露出来。水晶公几近崇拜地抚摸、亲吻英雄胸前的旧伤，感受着胸膛的起伏，而后犹如虔诚祈祷般俯身，沿着肌肉线条一路下吻。抵达小腹时他已经感受到英雄的热度，羞得合上眼，单凭直觉慌乱地剥开衬裤，将脸埋进股间浓郁的男性荷尔蒙气息中。  
有限的性经验让水晶公的动作有些拙劣，他从不反感英雄的性器，无奈口腔实在容纳不下这等尺寸，只能像喝水的猫一样小心舔着饱胀的茎头，或者用口腔包住前端缓慢吞吐，努力含住半截，实在侍奉不到的囊袋和根部勉强用手撸动。他讨好似的抬眼，红眸中水光盈盈，被肉柱塞满的嘴说不出半句话，只能用眼睛去询问心爱的英雄自己做的是否到位。  
欲情被湿润口腔包裹的爽快感让光嘶嘶抽气，密布全身的汗水在火光炙烤下泛着微光，肌肉紧绷，脊椎都因为快感而发麻。他无意为难自己可爱的恋人，又贪图享受忍不住挺腰主动插他的嘴，本来只是抚摸耳廓的手用力摁压，柱头撞在柔软的喉口上。英雄突然的猛攻让水晶公噎住了，发出一声溺水般的呼救，泪水决堤似的涌出来，竟无意间将阳物整根吞进了嘴中。  
爽到让人失神的快感让光险些射在水晶公嘴里，他快速抽出，嘴唇与阴茎分离时空洞的气声让他没能自持，在水晶公脸上射了。乳色的粘液玷污了水晶公的面孔，精水从他挺翘的鼻梁，晶莹红眸，与发色近似的绯色眼睫，还有润着水色的唇角滑下来。水晶公迷茫地喘着气，不躲开也不动怒，探出舌尖舔净唇边的水渍。  
“抱歉……”光用手抹去水晶公脸上的粘液，“我本来想射在外面。”  
水晶公摇头，用手背擦去斑驳的泪痕与余液，他当然不会介意颜射这点小事，只要英雄希望，他甚至可以用嘴盛下他的全部。只是……他难堪地低头，光沿着视线向下看，发现那件缀满精致水晶的深色法袍水迹斑斑，溢出的涎水与精液打湿了前襟，散发出爱欲的气味。  
“脱了吧。”水晶公低低嗯了一声，英雄笑出声，把恋人抱起来揽进怀中，手摸索着寻找长袍间的暗扣。水晶公配合而顺从，在繁复布片中伸展四肢从丝织物中缓慢剥离，像一粒刚刚从蚌壳中露出来的珍珠，在夜色与暖火中显得柔软而干净。  
魔法还在生效，只是字迹从脸部转移到胸肉前，水晶公靠在恋人怀中，一边享受着被人抚慰茎身的快感，一边拽起英雄的手放到胸口处。想被揉胸……无论是文字还是那双红色的眼睛都在无声诉求着，水晶公挺腰把自己送到英雄掌中，动人地着扭腰。  
明明最初是想监督他休息，怎么就滚到床上来了？光苦笑着自责，手笼在水晶公略显贫乏的胸口揉捏，乳头在指腹的挤压下挺起来，像颗煮到软烂的豆粒，粉嫩诱人。光将其叼在嘴里，犬齿轻咬，而后爱怜地含在口中，软舌沿着乳晕温吞反复地转圈，偶尔用舌尖将凸起的肉粒顶进胸肉中，又偶尔像吸奶一样轻轻嘬吮，反复逗弄，乐此不疲。  
舌苔湿软砂砾的触感让水晶公阵阵战栗，他虽没有女性那样丰腴的胸怀，腺体却异常敏感，这种抱在怀中授乳似的姿势让他难以反抗英雄的吮咬，力气被尽数吸走。他既享受，又害怕沉迷其中乱了分寸，指甲都陷进了英雄的脊背中，抓出血色。“啊……英、英雄，已经够了……不要再继续玩下去了……”他哽咽着想要逃走，却被英雄擒住，连尾巴都死死攥紧。  
“怎么就成玩弄了？我分明是奉命行事。”光松开乳粒，又恶作剧似的咬下一口，在水晶公的浅声娇喘中险些露馅，努力把笑音咽回去。他还不想过早结束，尤其这还是他第一次面对如此坦率求欢的水晶公，错过了恐怕很难再有机会体验。  
身体交叠与爱抚让英雄又硬起来，滴水的凶器贴在水晶公小腹上摩擦，在若隐若现的字迹上涂满爱欲的水光。光用沾满油脂的手指打开水晶公的身体，三根手指在里面搅动，很快就挤出噗嗤水声。后穴酥软的快感让水晶公难以支撑身体，侧躺在被褥间，一条腿被英雄抬高，挂在肩膀，饥渴收缩的肉穴一览无遗。  
“看来三根手指完全不能满足你。”光调笑着把阴茎抵在褶皱处，坏心眼地在浅口出入，不如滑过会阴逗弄囊袋，就是不肯嵌进肉体。  
水晶公又羞又急，用枕头把脸埋得严实，不肯正视自己贪欲的模样。光并不在乎，今天的他只需要与身体对话，他侧过脸，吻住白嫩的腿根，殷红吻痕把“上我”两字牢牢盖住。  
纵是蒙着脸，仍有近乎哀鸣的哭叫声在英雄挺腰进入时在屋内回响，深处强烈的侵入感让水晶公慌乱地摇头，喉咙断断续续发出讨饶的哀求，希望英雄能稍微放慢些速度。如果在平常，光一定会把水晶公捞起来抱在怀里，舔吻他的泪痕，安抚他的脊背，轻柔地抽插。他遵从水晶公内心的欲求，非但没有放缓，反而执着地全根进入将肉甬填满，而后快速抽插，胯骨撞击后臀啪啪作响，逼出一阵断续的哭腔。  
“太、太快了……求求你……”  
再快些，再用力些……  
“已经要不行了，饶了我吧……”  
还想要，想要英雄的全部，再多给我些吧！  
嘴边求着饶，身体却诚实地榨取、索要，这具坚韧消瘦的身体仿佛无底洞，无论光如何泄欲都能承受，甚至不断扩张，几乎要把光整个吞入腹中。堂堂英雄此刻摇身一变，像极了耐心伺候主人的下仆，他一边保持下肢律动，一边舔吻水晶公的肩颈，偶尔还要分出心思去揉耳朵、捏尾根、摸前身，忙得不可开交。水晶公餍足地像只翻着肚皮在阳光下慵懒休息的猫，手指脚趾蜷缩又展开，窄腰忍不住摇摆。  
深吻时，光不由得陷入沉思，虽然每次性爱他都能满足恋人的需求，但大多是以他的体验为中心，水晶公用身体包容了他，自己却因此忽略了恋人的小心思、小癖好。“以后可得好好补偿回来……”光小声嘀咕，牢记住恋人的每一处敏感点，连朝耳朵里吹风肉穴会急速收紧都一并铭刻在心。  
猫魅敏锐的听觉捕捉到了光的自言自语，水晶公从情爱的沼泽中抬起头，用尾尖蹭了蹭恋人的下巴：“英雄，你说了什么吗？”  
“我在说你沉沦的模样真诱人，平常也这样我会很开心。”英雄说着不痛不痒的荤话，把面色羞红的水晶公从床上拽起来，翻了个身反抱在怀中，让他可以坐在自己股间，用手扶住滑出来的性器，再次捣进温软的肉穴里。这次水晶公没有哀鸣，呻吟从嘴角溢出，并且开始抬腰自己吞咽、吮吸，这具被英雄破开的肉体早已成熟，软烂内芯也在情爱中被打造成完美容纳英雄的形状。  
“不行了，再做下去真的要吃不消了……”  
“别骗人了，连续工作三天不嫌累，这点床上运动怎么可能吃不消。”光野兽般的用牙齿咬散他的发辫，埋在红发间吸气，不紧不慢地挺腰，这个体位他可以轻松顶到深处，饱满的茎头反复碾压前列腺，每次运动都会有小股粘液从水晶公铃口溢出。  
“明明说要监督我休息，这不是更累了……”  
“改变主意了，直接把体力耗尽让你明天也下来不来床，岂不是更好？”  
光嘴上充满余裕，然而勃发阴茎在窄穴出入的香艳画面让他有些魔怔，心思活络想趁机再窥视些恋人不为人知的一面。突然想起不远的角落有面未曾使用过的梳妆镜，镜面蒙着轻薄微尘，朦胧地看不真切。光抬着水晶公两腿，边耸动边向镜子移动，汗湿的手掌胡乱抹去浮尘。  
镜面映着两具贴合紧密的身体，连最亲密的交合处都能清楚看到。水晶公瞧见英雄大汗淋漓，挺腰顶撞着自己的屁股，运动让他臀肌紧绷，浑身汗湿，精壮的胸肌泛起水光，显得肌肉轮廓深邃，更加孔武有力。愈合留疤的新伤旧伤在火光映照下比肤色略深，如深渊沟壑，充斥着难以抵抗的强大汹涌的雄性魅力，任何人都会心甘情愿折服在这具塑造完美的躯体下。而自己被战神般的男人抱在怀里，孱弱苍白，肋骨清晰，瘦骨嶙峋，缺乏肉欲的美感。全身只有发色与软臀泛着微红，后穴随着英雄的侵入张开闭合，褶皱肿胀，连茎根都能贪婪地吞下去。  
水晶公难堪地扭开脸，不忍去看镜子中淫乱的画面。光当然不允许，他轻笑出声，使坏地咬了口后颈，用手把臀瓣掰开到极致，故意用力抽插，两人相连的器官被挤出些淫靡的细密白沫，臀肉都荡起波涛。这种精准顶弄敏感点的刺激让水晶公备受折磨，再加上视觉与听觉的刺激，他感觉自己后穴深处仿佛有根绷紧的神经与分身相连，每次光顶到深处，就会产生强烈的射精欲。  
“拉哈，不要别开视线。”光用蛊惑般的语气在水晶公耳边轻语，蓝眸在明镜中闪着幽冥星光，“好好看着自己的表情，看着你是如何求我满足你的。”  
“不，我不想看！”  
“怕什么羞，做爱本来就该坦诚享受，还是说你不想和我上床吗？”  
“不，并不是因为这个……只是，不想让你看到我这副失态的模样……唯独你……不想……”  
水晶公自认为将心事隐瞒得很好，实际光早就知道他在担忧些什么，这具尘封了数百年的躯体应该是冷淡而无欲无求的，他们第一次床事前，水晶公理所应当地认为自己已经失去了功能。并且，水晶公被诺弗兰特的居民捧为救世主，是突然莅临末世的神祗，他理应与凡人不同，那些难以启齿的私情私语都应与他毫无干系。面对英雄更甚，他怕情热毁坏自己在英雄心中的形象，与其在床笫间如鱼得水地亲热，他更希望能成为英雄身边沉默朴素的配角，连大胆说爱都是对这种疏离感的背叛。  
水晶公越是隐瞒，光越想撬开他的嘴，想听他用活泼的少年音像曾经那样诉说情爱，而不是卑微地歉语。什么尊贵圣洁的英雄，全是世人的杜撰，他可不是因为期盼名望才踏上的冒险。水晶公哑忍与崇拜的神情让光来气，他决定亲手撕毁自己在恋人心中的魁梧形象，便发狠地把水晶公摁在镜前，逼着他直视赤裸的情欲，并用指腹暗示似的摸了摸他的小腹。光不是让他去仔细感受埋在手里的肉楔，指向露骨表达贪欲的细小文字，这具身体和隐忍内敛的主人不同，大胆张扬，就连在明镜前直视自己的痴态也毫无羞涩，渴望着恋人的慰藉。  
水晶公连呼吸都遏止了。  
“你看，都说了我是奉命行事，你实际在想什么我早就都知道了。”光贴在恋人的后颈处，耳鬓厮磨，“别说，虽然我早就清楚你不坦率的臭毛病，但还是第一次知道你这么贪吃。是不是我平时亏待你了，现在我总怀疑你以前没尽兴。”  
“不，怎么会，我才没有想这些……！”  
“没关系，再主动些，你我都是人，贪图享受绝不是什么罪过，不如说你享受到了才是对我的褒奖。”  
“不，我，我想……可是……”  
真心在无意中被发掘的傀怍感让水晶公语不成章，他梗着喉往后靠，在快感与羞耻心的双重鞭挞下颤抖着高潮，小股涌出的精液溅在小腹上。他脑中一片空白，只是本能地配合英雄的动作起伏腰臀，全身心都被情欲掌握，先前成句的文字早已变成无规律可言的诡异符号，混乱不清，又被粘液染脏，泥泞脏污，完全是水晶公此刻心境的体现。  
光碎吻着水晶公潮红的脸庞与垂泪的眼，带他躺回床畔。他没有加速抽插来寻求刺激，进入的深且温柔，性器埋在深处，抵在前列腺上，让水晶公可以充分感受身体被爱欲所填满的饱胀感。他们抱在一起，向全世界所有平凡的恋人那样接吻，胸膛紧贴，隔着皮肉聆听彼此的心跳。射在里面时，光咬着水晶公毛茸茸的耳朵：“拉哈，说实话，舒服吗？我这次有好好满足你了吗？”  
高潮的余韵让水晶公不停吞咽着唾液，喉结颤动，脸红得几乎能滴出血：“你不是能看到吗……”  
“不行，我要你亲口说。”  
“哎？”  
“亲口说和我去猜不一样，我要听你说！”  
英雄孩子气的撒娇让水晶公的心情平复下来，他喘着气回过神，回吻英雄的唇角，羞涩地笑了。最终他还是没能用语言说出，他眼睛湿润看着光，半晌后无声地做了个口型。  
他和他的身体一起回答：很舒服，很满足。  
英雄靠在水晶公身边，胳膊揽着他的腰，两人交叠的皮肤因为性事而发热滚烫，呼吸都交融在一起。诺弗兰特的夜还很长，城里静得能听见晚风拂过山峦的歌声，水晶公听着风声，听着英雄有一搭没一搭地抱怨，他听到他说库尔札斯有多冷，锻铁时的火星有多亮，伊修加德的平民有多勤劳。后面还说了些什么，水晶公已经听不进去，体内每个细胞都在打哈欠，他垂下耳朵，枕在英雄大臂上沉沉睡去了。  
  
再睁开眼，房间已被橘红暮色覆盖，水晶公没料到自己能睡到隔天黄昏，挣扎着想从床上坐起来，却发现四肢使不上力气，腹中强烈的空虚感让他阵阵胃疼。他翻身下床，还没站稳脚，就被人从后抱住，推搡着坐到桌边。他的英雄，他的恋人此刻身披整洁围裙，居家又性感，挥舞重剑的手里端着餐盘，像高级餐厅里礼仪得体的服务员一样为水晶公端来一杯热茶。  
光明显乐在其中，扮演的有板有眼，甚至煞有介事地用餐盘当记事本：“想吃点什么吗？”  
水晶公小口抿茶，加入英雄的角色扮演游戏中：“交给主厨就好。”  
话虽如此，临时也准备不出什么复杂的豪华大餐，光将鸡蛋、面粉和砂糖混合，随便烙出些薄饼，淋上伊修加德顺回来的枫糖浆，摆在水晶公面前。忙完后他也给自己倒了杯茶，豪爽得啜饮：“先垫垫肚子，等下我们出去吃。”  
水晶公鼓着腮帮子咀嚼，说不清话，点头当做赞同。  
“以后还敢不敢不遵守约定乱熬夜了？”  
没有答应，魔法也已经失效，看水晶公挤眉弄眼、欲盖弥彰的模样，光心里清楚，他还是没长教训。算了，大不了下次自己亲手锻把门锁，钥匙一藏，没得到他本人许可就算是蚂蚁也别想溜出门。  
光抬手，拇指擦过水晶公唇角的枫糖，自己舔净。“好吃吗？”他问。  
猫耳轻盈地抖动，尾尖像小刷子拂过地面，飒飒作响。  
是好吃。  
  
END


End file.
